The Mortal Instruments : L'insurrection
by Elenia Sectiora
Summary: La révolte de Jocelyne et Luke contre Valentin.
1. Partie 1

_The Mortal Instruments._

 _L'insurrection._

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Cassandra Clare._

 _Le 15 août 1995._

Valentin Morgenstern assit à son bureau,dans son grand manoir à Idris planifiait les derniers éléments de sa mission et de celle du Cercle. Ils s'introduiraient dans la Grande Salle et tueraient toutes les Créatures Obscures présentes pour signer les Accords. Un jeu d'enfant, pensait-il, elles ne seraient pas armées et la victoire leur serait donc assurée. Pour lui, les Créatures Obscures étaient des êtres aussi méprisable et monstrueux que les démons de qui elles descendaient. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre, la porte s'ouvrit et Jocelyne, sa femme, entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Ton plan avance ?demanda-t-elle doucement.

_Oui, très bien, répondit-il. Il lui exposa rapidement ses idées et ajouta, peut-être que Magnus Bane sera plus difficile à battre que les autres, c'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde...Mais il ne représente pas un danger à proprement parler. Il est du côté de ces démons qui tuent les Terrestres sans défenses et notre devoir est de les protéger.

Jocelyne observa son mari. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs et les yeux noirs. Il était grand et musclé et possédait un certain charme dans son regard. Le seul problème avec lui était que l'on ne pouvait pas le contredire sans se sentir du côté de ces horribles démons.

_Pourquoi au moment des Accords ?s'inquiéta Jocelyne. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Il faut que j'avertisse Luke, songea-t-elle.

_Il n'y a pas mieux pour qu'on puisse récupérer la Coupe Mortelle sans que l'Enclave ne s'en aperçoive. Ils seront en train de se faire écraser avec les Créatures Obscures par les membres du Cercle.

_Je suis au courant pour tes expériences, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

_Lesquelles ?demanda-t-il, soudain anxieux.

_Je sais aussi ce que tu as fait à notre fils, Jonathan, tu lui as injecté du sang de démon, de Lilith, si tu veux que je sois plus précise.

Valentin pâlit brusquement et son visage afficha une expression inquiète. Il se reprit vite et devint si impassible que Jocelyne crut qu'elle avait rêvé.

_C'est ce sorcier, Fell, qui t'a mis cela dans la tête ?cracha-t-il méprisant.

_Non ! Je l'avais deviné bien avant. Je voulasi juste qu'il confirme.

_Cet enfant est parfaitement normal !

_C'est faux !cria-elle désespérée. J'ai bien vu ses yeux, ils n'ont rien d'humain, il ne pleure jamais...

_Jonathan est un Chasseur d'Ombres, protesta Valentin.

_Alors pourquoi a-t-il toujours ce regard démoniaque ?

_Tu crois vraiment tout ce que dit le sorcier. Tu lui fait confiance plutôt qu'à moi, ton mari. Fell a des sentiments pour toi, il fera tout pour t'avoir.

_S'il m'aime pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?répliqua Jocelyne.

_C'est un demi-démon...

_ET DEMI-HUMAIN AUSSI !hurla-t-elle.

Elle prit un livre et le jeta à travers la pièce.

_DEMON !finit-elle avant de sortir en furie de la pièce.

_Lucian !appela une voix de fille à travers la pièce.

L'homme leva les yeux de son livres et regarda l'adolescente d'un air interrogateur.

_Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous parler, dit-elle en réponse à la question muette de Lucian Graymark. Une femme rousse avec des yeux verts, elle affirme vous connaître...

_Très bien. Merci Haley, fit Lucian avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Sa première pensée en voyant Jocelyne fut qu'elle était belle. Il était amoureux d'elle mais doutait qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Il avait donc décidé de lui cacher son amour.

_Ragnor Fell m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver ici, annonça sa meilleure amie.

_Comment l'a-t-il su ?demanda le loup-garou.

Il n'appréciait pas le fait que ce sorcier ait pu le localiser avec autant de facilité. Si Valentin apprenait qu'il n'était pas mort, il pourrait le rechercher ou directement demander à Ragnor où était son refuge. Valentin n'était pas idiot, il ferait avouer la vérité à Fell sous la torture, l'humiliation ou pire..., il pourrait le damner.

_Je ne sais pas..., puis en voyant la tête de Lucian, elle ajouta, c'est un ami, il est parfaitement digne de confiance.

_Il l'est, j'en suis conscient mais...

Il prit les mains de Jocelyne dans les siennes.

_...notre couverture ne vas pas tenir. Imagine ce qu'il arriverait si Valentin découvrait notre trahison...

_Il faut que l'on tienne jusqu'aux Accords, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

Elle lui exposa le plan de son mari sans en oublier un seul détail.

_Cela ne m'étonne pas, déclara Lucian après un long silence pesant . Mais, que pouvons nous faire à part prévenir l'Enclave du danger puis leur dérober la Coupe Mortelle avant Valentin ?

_Rien...écoute, demain, mon mari réunira le Cercle chez Michaël Wayland...

_Tu veux que l'on s'infiltre dans leurs rangs et qu'on les tue ?s'exclama Lucian.

_Bien sûr que non ! Idiot !s'écria Joclyne agacé par l'incompréhension totale de son ami. Viens au Manoir Fairchild à cinq heures, je voudrais te montrer quelquechose.

Des hommes et des femmes, tous des Chasseurs d'Ombres, étaient assis autour d'une longue table rectangulaire gravée de runes. Trois femmes se tenaient debout devant une cheminée de marbre. Une caisse posée à côté d'elles laissait voir nombre de poignards séraphiques, chakrams, kindjals et fouets en électrum. La lumière de l'aurore traversait les cinq grandes fenêtres de la salle. De petits miroirs étaient fixés au mur d'en face au-dessus d'un énorme buffet de verre. Valentin était vêtu d'un costume d'homme d'affaires noir et le soleil faisait luire ses cheveux blonds comme des paillettes sous un spot. Il expliquait son plan au Cercle qui approuvait ou déclinait. Il fit signe à Magdalena d'apporter la caisse. L'une des trois femmes obtempéra, un air résigné sur le visage. Elle avait les cheveux tressés et portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé. Ses ongles étaient longs et griffus. A leurs pointes on y trouvait une couche d'électrum. Un murmure joyeux s'éleva parmi l'assemblée. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres se servirent des armes et les contemplèrent fascinés. Ils crièrent les noms des anges et les poignards séraphiques illuminèrent la pièce d'une clarté teintée de blanc et de bleu. Les fouets scintillèrent. Les chakrams brillèrent. C'était un spectacle si magnifique que personne n'en détacha ses yeux pendant un long moment. Mais il y avait une chose qu'ils ne savaient pas : cette séance serait la dernière du Cercle ainsi que cette guerre acharnée contre les Créatures Obscures même si haine resterait profonde dans leurs cœurs.

Ragnor Fell et Lucian Graymark attendaient devant la porte du Manoir Fairchild. Un certain malaise s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Le loup-garou frappa à la grande porte de bois en faisant bien attention à ne toucher aucune rune. Il ne tenait pas à mourir ni à être damné. Le sorcier resserra les pans de sa veste non pas à cause du froid ( c'était l'été ) mais parce-qu'il sentait qu'il s'y tramait quelque chose de louche. Il se précipita devant une fenêtre et regarda à l'intérieur. Cétait un salon richement décoré. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans cette pièce. Mais pourtant, il savait qu'il était proche du danger et d'une source de puissance extraordinaire mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où précisément. Son pied buta contre quelquechose. Un barreau de fer. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur l'herbe. Il y avait une ouverture scellée de barreaux verticaux. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Des prisonniers avaient les mains et les pieds menottés aux murs. Ils portaient des haillons ensanglantés et semblaient souffrir le matyre. C'étaient tous des Créatures Obscures. Le visage d'un elfe se tourna vers lui.

_Aidez-nous, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je vous en supplie ! On nous torture jour et nuit !

_Lucian !appela Ragnor. Venez !

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?le questionna Lucian.

Il s'avança vers le sorcier accompané de Jocelyne.

_Vous m'avez devancé !dit-elle.

_Que devons nous faire ?demanda Lucian. Les laisser ici ou bien les libérer au risque que Valentin le sache ?

_Comment Valentin pourrait-il savoir que c'est nous qui...commença Fell avant d'être interrompu par Graymark.

_Il pensera que c'est Jocelyne !

_Mon mari est obnubilé par la Coupe Mortelle qu'il ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une cave. Les seuls meubles de cette pièce étaient une table sur laquelle se trouvait un petit carnet et une chaise. Les prisonniers levèrent le regard vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_Voilà les expériences de Valentin, fit la Chasseuse d'Ombres d'un ton amère.

Elle dessina une rune de descellement sur une des menottes d'une jeune sorcière qui fut ensuite libérée. Elle fit de même avec les autres. Elle regarda sa montre : il était six heures moins le quart.

_Ils n'ont plus le temps de fuir !s'écria-t-elle. La réunion est terminée, maintenant !

Les Créatures Obscures paniquèrent.

_Je vais ouvrir un portail, dit Ragnor.

Il commença à psalmodier rapidement en latin tandis que des étincèles bleues sortaient de ses mains vertes. Une spirale apparut enfin dans le mur. Un vampire se précipita vers l'ouverture et cria :

_Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive !

_Vite, dans le portail !hurla Lucian.

Les Créatures Obscures obéirent sauf l'elfe qui avait alerté Ragnor Fell de leur présence.

_Je ne peux pas me lever, sanglota-t-il.

Le loup-garou prit l'elfe dans ses bras. Jocelyne courrut récupérer le carnet. Ils entendirent des pas au-dessus d'eux.

_Il est là !

Jocelyne, Lucian portant l'elfe, et Ragnor sautèrent dans le portail.

 _Le 17 août 1995_

Une domestique frappa à la porte de la chambre de Valentin. Celui-ci leva les yeux à son approche. La jeune humaine tenait un paquet de lettres dans sa main droite. Elle ne portait aucune marque sur sa peau comme tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas des leurs. Cependant, elle avait le don de Seconde Vue, c'est à dire qu'elle pouvait voir le monde surnaturel.

_Ces lettres vous toutes adressées, Monsieur,dit-elle en les lui tendant. Oh, et M. Ravenscar vous informe de sa démission du Cercle.

Valentin prit la première enveloppe, sa facture d'eau. Les autres étaient sans importance. Il se dirigea vers la cave. Les prisonniers s'étaient échappés. Il inspecta les menottes : il y avait encore les traces grises et brillantes de runes. C'était donc un Chasseur d'Ombres qui avait libéré les Créatures Obscures servant à ses expériences. Jocelyne lui avait fait une scène...elle était au courant. Elle était la seule à le savoir. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait disparu. Mais ses prisonniers n'étaient pas sa priorité. Il n'allait pas se mettre à les rechercher et sa femme non plus. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur les Accords. Des Créatures Obscures, il pourrait en trouver d'autres, des plus résistantes et moins geignardes. Son journal n'était plus là non plus.


	2. Partie 2

_Expérience 1 : Combien de fois faut-il brûler la peau d'une Créature Obscure pour qu'elle ne se régénère plus ?_

 _Protocole : On pose une barre de fer chauffée à blanc sur la peau de la créature, on attend que la plaie guérisse et on refait cela x fois._

 _Sur une fée : 3_

 _Sur un loup-garou : 2_

 _Sur un vampire : 9_

 _Sur un sorcier : 6_

 _Conclusion : Les vampires sont les plus résistants à cette méthode mais les brûlures sont plus grandes._

 _Expérience 2 : Quelles sont les Créatures Obscures les plus en danger face à la radioactivité ?_

 _Protocole : On enferme 5 monstres de chaque espèce dans une pièce extrêmement radioactive et on attend 4 jours._

 _Fées : 3 mortes, 2 très affaiblies_

 _Loup-garous : 5 en léger affaiblissement_

 _Vampires : 5 en très bonne santé_

 _Sorciers : 4 en léger affaiblissement, 1 très affaibli_

 _Conclusion : Les vampires sont insensibles à la radioactivité..._

 _Expérience 3 : Combien de temps une rune prend-elle à damner une Créature Obscure ?_

 _Protocole : Appliquer une rune (n'importe laquelle) sur leur peau et attendre que la transformation soit terminée si la victime n'est pas déjà morte..._

 _Fée : 4 jours_

 _Loup-garou : 3 jours_

 _Vampire : 3 jours_

 _Sorcier : 2 jours_

 _Conclusion : Rien d'étonnant pour les sorciers étant donné qu'ils ont plus de sang démoniaque que les autres Créatures Obscures et le sang angélique des fées ralentit la damnation..._

Jocelyne reposa le livre sur la table de nuit, incapable d'en lire plus. Elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un regardait par-dessus son épaule. Elle leva la tête s'attendant à voir Lucian mais elle croisa le regard de l'elfe. L'horreur se lisait sur son beau visage maintenant très pâle. Il recula précipitamment.

_Jusqu'où as-tu lu ?demanda la Chasseuse d'Ombres.

_Jusqu'à la cinquième expérience, répondit-il baissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'il prenait soin de noter tout ce qu'il nous faisait subir.

Jocelyne se maudit en silence de ne pas s'être cachée dans la salle de bain comme elle l'avait voulu.

_Est-ce qu'il t'a...

_Non, la coupa-t-il, il me disait que j'étais trop jeune, qu'il attendrait que je sois plus résistant. Il employait souvent ce mot. Pour lui, tout le monde était faible. Il ne fallait ni crier ni pleurer. Je n'arrivais jamais à cacher mes larmes. Il me fouettait pour me punir. Il a même tué mes parents devant moi ! Ce monstre doit mourir !

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, les épaules tendues et les poings serrés.

_Si je le revois je le tue !

_Moi aussi, et sans hésiter ! Encore quatre jours avant la bataille.

Elle remarqua le bracelet qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche. Il y avait écrit « Ithil ».

_C'est ton nom ?

_Oui. Mes parents me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'eux.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Jocelyne posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

_Viens, Lucian, Ragnor et moi allons t'entraîner au combat.

Il suivit la tueuse de Démons dans le jardin. Le loup-garou et le sorcier y étaient déjà présents.

_Resserre tes jambes, esquive !criait Greymark à Fell qui avait du mal à suivre l'ancien Chasseur d'Ombres.

_Amortis ta chute ! Reste vigilant !

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et remarquèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants. Tous les regards furent désormais braqués sur Ithil.

_Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire, petit !s'écria Lucian.

« Petit! »pensa l'elfe « j'ai quinze ans ! ».

_Pour l'instant ce sera un corps à corps. Après un combat à l'épée avec Jocelyne et en dernier, tu devras te battre en utilisant certaines armes pour parer les sorts que Ragnor te lancera. On commence ?

_Allez-y !dit Jocelyne.

Ithil attaqua par un coup poings mais sa main fut attrapée par Lucian qui le plaqua ensuite au sol. L'elfe riposta en lui frappant les côtes avec son coude. Le loup-garou relâcha son emprise. Ithil en profita pour courir de l'autre côté du terrain. Greymark essaya de l'attraper encore une fois mais l'adolescent sauta en une roulade arrière et retomba sur ses pieds avec la grâce typique du Peuple féérique. Il entendit des sifflements admiratifs de la part de Jocelyne et Ragnor. Lucian réussit finalement à serrer sa main autour de la mince cheville de l'elfe qui, au lieu de basculer vers l'avant, se força à tomber vers l'arrière, plaquant le loup-garou sur l'herbe et s'appuya sur lui. Et malgré la faible corpulence d'Ithil, Lucian ne parvint pas à se relever.

_Je suis toujours petit maintenant ?demanda Ithil, narquois.

_Tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien !le félicita Jocelyne. Tu as remporté le combat en seulement une minutes et douze secondes. Tu es excellent !

_Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide et gracieux !le complimenta Ragnor.

_Merci. En fait, j'avais déjà suivi plusieurs entraînements à Fair Folk. J'ai remarqué plusieurs erreurs, par exemple m'attraper par la cheville. C'était une mauvaise idée !

L'elfe se leva mais chancela.

_Moi qui pensait que les fées ne perdaient jamais leur équilibre, commença le sorcier vert.

Les trois adultes se mirent à rire. Ithil leur jeta un regard noir.

_Oh...Allez ! Sans rancune !s'exclama le loup-garou.

_Sans rancune, marmonna l'adolescent, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes blessé !

Il repartit dans la maison en boitant.

_Je crois que je l'ai vexé !

 _Le 19 août 1995._

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées frappèrent à la porte de la Garde. Un homme de haute et forte stature vint leur ouvrir.

_Vous devez être Jocelyne Morgenstern et Ithil Goldleaf.

_C'est exact.

Ils suivirent le Chasseur d'Ombres dans un long hall éclairé seulement par des pierres de rune. L'elfe tourna son regard vers les immenses fresques qui recouvraient les murs. La première représentait un ange marchant sur un démon mort, la deuxième, la même créature avec les déployées et un air dur sur le visage sortant d'un lac devant un Terrestre en habit médiéval, ils étaient également présents sur la troisième peinture, ils versaient leur sang dans une coupe d'or. L'ange était sûrement Raziel et l'humain, Jonathan Shadowhunter, les deux créateurs des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans une grande salle claire et bondée. La pièce était disposée en arc de cercle, comme dans les anciens théâtres romains. Deux personnes se tenaient au milieu d'une estrade, l'Inquisitrice Imogène Herondale et le Consul Malachi Dieudonne. Une centaine de personnes était assise sur des marches « d'escalier ». Ithil et Jocelyne peinèrent à trouver des places. Ils restèrent finalement debout au fond de la salle. L'elfe fut longtemps dévisagé. Il rougit et baissa la tête.

_Maintenant que nos deux informateurs sont arrivés nous pouvons commencer la séance. Veuillez avancer, Jocelyne, ordonna l'Inquisitrice.

L'épouse de Valentin s'exécuta en foudroyant Malachi de ses yeux verts. « C'est un des sbires de mon fou de mari » pensa-t-elle, « mais il ne sera plus Consul pour longtemps après mon témoignage ». Ce dernier posa l'Épée Mortelle dans ses mains. Cet objet, un cadeau de l'Ange Raziel aux Chasseurs d'Ombres ne servait pas à se battre mais à leur faire avouer la vérité. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine : elle avait tant attendu ce moment ! Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire n'oubliant aucun nom. Elle s'adressa à Dieudonne :

_Vous faîtes parti du Cercle. Ne le niez pas !

_J'ai quitté le Cercle, je suis du côté de l'Enclave, répondit-il froidement.

_Il attaquera pendant les Accords, ce qui nous laisse exactement trois jours pour préparer un plan d'intervention, analysa Imogène.

_Nous n'avons pas assez de temps, la coupa-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas reporter les Accords ?

_Il découvrira ce que nous manigançons et il pourrait nous déclarer la guerre. Bon, passons. Venez nous rejoindre, Ithil Goldleaf.

L'elfe descendit, une boule dans le ventre. Il entendit des murmures autour de lui qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer.

_Vous êtes la première Créature Obscure et le plus jeune membre à vous présenter ici, lui annonça le Consul. Cependant ce que vous direz ne peut-être que mensonge. Nous n'en savons rien. Peut-être devrions nous appeler un Frère Silencieux.

_Voyons Malachi ! Vous savez très bien que les fées ne peuvent pas mentir ! Laissez le parler !s'écria l'Inquisitrice. Allez-y jeune homme.

Ithil parcourut l'assemblée du regard et déglutit péniblement.

_Mes parents et moi avons été capturé il y a trois mois à Fair Folk. Valentin et ses complices se sont fait passer pour des messagers de la Reine. Ils nous ont dit qu'elle voulait nous voir en secret. Leur déguisement était parfait, personne n'aurait pu découvrir leur vraie nature. Nous les avons suivi. Nous sommes sorti de la ville alors que le palais de la Reine s'y trouvait. Nous nous dirigions vers une forêt. Nous marchâmes pendant des heures avant de tomber sur un groupe de Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il y avait un portail derrière eux. On me lia les poignets, je me défendis à coups de pieds, de coudes et de tête. Je réussis à en assommer un. On m'attacha à un arbre. Je me mis à hurler le plus fort possible mais nous étions trop loin et personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Je vis mes parents se battre en vain, ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils furent vite désarmés. Je perdis conscience pour me réveiller dans une cave avec d'autres personnes, toutes des Créatures Obscures. Nous étions menottés. Certains étaient déjà morts. Valentin arriva le lendemain, il emmena mes parents et un sorcier plus jeune que moi dans une autre pièce. Ils revinrent blessés et épuisés. Il me tortura et me jugea inapte aux expériences (il raconta la mort de ses parents ). En deux semaines, le nombre de prisonniers était passé de cinquante à trente. Mais il y en avait des nouveaux. C'est resté comme ça pendant deux mois, ensuite Valentin est devenu plus négligent. Des membres du Cercle sont également venus. Ils ont damné plusieurs personnes. Leur transformation s'est déroulé sous nos yeux, nous les voyions se tordre de douleur et leurs corps devenir hideux. Les cris nous glaçaient le sang. ( Il frissonna au souvenir ). Valentin les récupéra trois jours après. Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de ces créatures alors qu'il possédait déjà une grande armée de Chasseurs d'Ombres, de Démons Supérieurs et d'autres moins puissants ?

Il y eut un long silence pesant. Personne ne put dire mot. L'Inquisitrice parut ébranlée, le Consul resta de marbre et l'assemblée commença à chuchoter et à murmurer de plus en plus fort. Malachi prit la parole :

_Bien, silence maintenant, s'écria-t-il, autoritaire. Que ceux qui pensent que tout ceci a été inventé par cet enfant lèvent la main.

Ithil s'énerva.

_Mais réfléchissez, enfin ! Bande d'idiots ! Je vous imaginais plus intelligents !hurla-t-il. Surtout vous, monsieur le Consul. En réalité vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile. Vous croyiez que je n'avais pas deviné votre petit jeu ? Vous le chien-chien de Valentin ! Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un Démon !

Il entendit des halètement de surprise. Le choc était clairement visible sur les visages des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé insulter ainsi le Consul, encore moins une Créature Obscure ! L'elfe tomba au sol à genoux sanglotant. La tension qu'il avait jusqu'à lors éprouvé le quitta. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Jocelyne le tira dans ses bras. Il finit par se relever.

_Tout cela ne relève pas de son imagination. Qu'y gagnerait-il ?demanda sèchement l'Inquisitrice. Les deux témoignages concordent parfaitement, il n'y a aucun doute, ils disent la vérité. Merci beaucoup Ithil de nous avoir raconté ce que vous avez vécu. Le renseignement sur les forces de Valentin nous est très utile. Vous pouvez partir.

Il ne se fit pas prier et retraversa les couloirs par lesquels il était entré. Il arriva à une bifurcation. Il choisit celui de gauche. « Si je ne reconnais rien je reviendrai sur mes pas »pensa-t-il. Mais malheureusement les couloirs se ressemblaient et il crut y être déjà passé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à une porte de fer entre-ouverte. Il la poussa par curiosité. La salle était vide. Il y avait des armes partout, des épées, des arcs, des arbalètes, des petits poignards, des fouets en électrum...Il se dirigea vers un casier. Il posa sa main sur la poignée. « Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! » « Oh ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais voler quelque chose ! » Il l'ouvrit, des stèles tombèrent sur le sol de pierre blanche. Il sursauta et recula, son cœur battant rapidement. Ithil entendit avec horreur une épée se fracasser par-terre. Il s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

Luke et Ragnor attendaient Jocelyne et Ithil dans le Centre-Ville d'Idris. Ils se promenaient dans les rues d'Alicante, la Capitale et unique ville du pays dans l'espoir de trouver des vêtements résistants pour la bataille. Le loup-garou avait acheté les siens mais pour le sorcier c'était autre chose. Il n'y avait rien à sa taille. Rien ! Même pas un t-shirt ! Comme d'habitude. Il habitait ici depuis plus de dix ans et devaient toujours les ajuster avec un sort. L'elfe les rejoignit enfin.

_Où est Jocelyne ?demanda Graymark.

_ Elle est encore à la Garde. Ils vont décider d'un plan d'action.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux, l'interrogea Fell. Il n'auraient aucune raison de te cacher cela.

_J'ai en quelque sorte provoqué un petit scandale avec Malachi. Il a essayé de me faire passer pour un menteur et je me suis énervé.

Il leur fit un long résumé de tout ce qui s'était déroulé à la Garde. Il marchèrent jusqu'aux Tours Antidémons. Ces immeubles construis en adamas, le métal qui constituait toutes les armes des Chasseurs d'Ombres qui avaient l'avantage d'être légère ainsi que la Coupe Mortelle recouverte d'or et ressemblait à du verre, ce qui valait à Alicante le surnom la « Cité de Verre ». Ils protégeaient la ville des Démons depuis plus de mille ans, leur bloquant l'accès mais aussi celui de l'électricité. On ne pouvait désactiver ces boucliers qu'avec du sang démoniaque. Des runes étaient gravées dessus. Lucian, qui autrefois avait été un Chasseur d'Ombres put les déchiffrer : puissance, protection, et le symbole de ce peuple, l'enkeli, donné par les Créatures Obscures à cause de l'un de ses effets empêchant les blessures de se refermer. C'était la Rune Angélique, la plus forte et également première marque accordée aux Nephilim par l'Ange Raziel. On la voyait sur toutes les lames séraphiques, les corps des tueurs de démons et les maisons. Ils décidèrent de visiter la Cité de Verre en attendant que Jocelyne revienne. Jamais un Conseil n'avait duré aussi longtemps, au contraire, ils étaient connus pour leur rapidité et leur clarté.

_Au fait, pourquoi les tombes des Nephilim sont-elles blanches ?questionna Ithil.

_Pour les Chasseurs d'Ombres c'est la couleur de la mort, répondit simplement Ragnor.

_Oh...Je croyais que c'était le noir.

_Non, ça c'est pour les combats, le corrigea le loup-garou. Tiens, regarde, ajouta-t-il en passant devant une tombe décorée de fleurs et d'une inscription latine. C'est celle des Herondale. On dit qu'un des leurs est entré en contact avec l'ange Ithuriel et que depuis ils ont tous une marque en forme d'étoile sur l'épaule. Ils ont également une haine farouche des canards.

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère ne réussit pas.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à Stephen Herondale ?

_ Il a été tué lors d'un raid dans un nid de vampires. Il était le second de Valentin. Je l'ai remplacé après sa mort.

_Vous étiez un Nephilim !s'étonna l'elfe. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé ! Comment êtes-vous devenu une Créature Obscure ?

_J'ai été mordu pendant que je chassais une meute de loup-garous. Comme j'étais son _Parabatai_ , Valentin m'a demandé de me suicider, ce que j'ai refusé de faire.

_Où est-il maintenant ?interrogea le sorcier.

_Peut-être chez lui, chuchota Lucian. Mais n'en parlons pas ici, il y a des gens et on ne sait pas si ils font partis du Cercle ou non.

_Que signifie « Ave atque vale » ?

_Salut et porte toi bien, c'est ce qu'on dit à un Chasseur d'Ombres à son trépas.

Le soleil se couchait et Jocelyne ne revenait toujours pas. Ils virent au loin les Tours Antidémons allumées. Le ciel orange, jaune et rose devint d'un noir bleuté et des étoiles brillantes apparurent.

Le cimetière était lugubre. Une lourde brume envahissait l'espace. L'air froid les faisait frissonner. Il entendirent des pas derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, une silhouette s'avançait vers eux en les hélant. Jocelyne. Elle tenait à la main une pierre de rune qui éclairait son visage éclatant.

_Désolée pour le retard, marmonna-t-elle. Malachi était difficile à convaincre. Il a fini par exiger que nous fassions la liste de tous les membres du Cercle et de leurs contacts. Cela nous a pris beaucoup de temps. Nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur un plan. Nous attaquerons par surprise. Les Créatures Obscures conviées pour les Accords ont été prévenues. Elles viendront armées et accompagnées de plusieurs de leurs guerriers. Mais les vampires comptent rester neutres.

_C'est impossible, s'écria Ithil. Ils ne pourront guère l'être si Valentin leur déclare la guerre. Ils n'ont qu'à ne pas se présenter à la cérémonie !

_Exactement. Ils ont demandé à signer les Accords quelques jours après. L'Enclave a accepté. J'ai aussi de bonnes nouvelles : Valentin a de moins en moins de sbires et en plus ils le lâchent sans le prévenir.

 _Le 25 août 1995._

Les cortèges arrivaient. Tout le monde était en effervescence.

Le premier, composé de loups-garous entra dans la salle. Des applaudissement retentirent. Ils ne portaient aucune arme visible ou peut-être les avaient-ils dissimulées sous leurs vêtements moins miteux que d'habitude. L'un d'eux avait même mis une chemise en soie blanche tandis qu'une femme avait revêtu une longue robe rouge incrustée de paillettes d'or. Ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Lucian Graymark, le chef de la meute de Brocelinde, la forêt d'Idris, était également présent. Il parcourait l'immense pièce de ses yeux bleus.

Le deuxième, celui des Sorciers y pénétra à son tour. Le public de Chasseurs d'Ombres fut un instant intrigué à cause du contraste saisissant de leurs marques démoniaques avec leurs corps humanoïdes : Ragnor Fell avec sa peau verte et ses cornes ou encore un adolescent d'environ quinze ou seize ans avec des ailes de chauve-souris et des tâches roses sur son visage et ses mains. Quelqu'un s'approcha de Ragnor lui tendant un papier qu'il lut et rangea dans la poche d'un simple jean. L'autre était habillé de manière originale et voyante : un t-shirt violet scintillant ainsi qu'un pantalon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il était grand, mince mais pas maigre et arborait la coupe de Sonic, en noir. Ses yeux de chat jaunes et verts brillaient de malice. « C'est lui, Magnus Bane ! » songea Jocelyne, étonnée. « Il n'a pas l'air si dangereux que ça. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Il est sûrement plus fort que ce qu'il semble. Si mon mari le craint, c'est qu'il y a un raison. » Des souvenirs surgirent dans sa tête.

 __Méfie-toi de Magnus Bane, Jocelyne, commença Valentin allongé avec elle dans leur lit._

 __Je n'y manquerai pas, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre._

 __Je sais, répondit-il. Ce Sorcier est redoutable, l'un des plus puissants du monde. Son père est un Démon Supérieur, l'un des neuf* Princes de l'Enfer, un Ange Déchu, Asmodée._

 __Tu ne vas pas me faire un cours sur lui._

 _Il la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa._

 __Je te mets en garde, je ne doute pas de toi, mon amour. Cette sale Créature Obscure serait capable de tout gâcher. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort avec ses frères._

 _Asmodée, un général de l'armée de Lucifer, avait coutume d'exterminer ses fils afin d'alimenter magiquement le royaume d'Edom qu'il dirigeait avec Lilith. Bien sûr, il possédait d'autres enfants, des Démons appelés les asmodeis à qui il ne réservait pas un sort aussi funeste._

 __Tu le reconnaîtras très facilement. Il semble tout droit sorti d'un jeu vidéo._

 _Elle ne demanda guère plus de renseignements, retombant sur son oreiller et tournant le dos à son mari, n'osant pas le regarder en face._

 _Appuyé contre un arbre, Ragnor Fell, le maître suprême de la magie interdimensionnelle, psalmodiait à voix basse mais Jocelyne l'entendit. Elle se dirigea vers lui, sentant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Il se retourna et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux émeraude de la Chasseuse d'Ombres. Ses joues auparavant vers devinrent rouges._

 __Je voulais savoir si vous connaissez Magnus Bane, commença-t-elle._

 __Oui, c'est un ami. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?_

 __Valentin paraît avoir peur de lui, enfin si peur est le bon mot..._

 __Possible, ce n'est pas un Sorcier de pacotille._

 __A cause de son père ?_

 __Son père ?_

 _Ragnor avait l'air étonné. A sa tête, Jocelyne comprit qu'il n'était pas au courant de cela._

 __Il sera là aux Accords, on pourra lui parler._

 __Sur un champ de bataille, demanda-t-elle, amère. Ce sera un peu trop tard, non ? Contactez-le le au plus vite. Savez-vous où habite Lucian Graymark ?_

 __Le Chef de la meute de loups-garous d'Idris ? Il a trouvé refuge dans la partie nord-ouest de la forêt de Brocelinde._

Enfin, le dernier groupe constitué de fées franchit les portes. Une aura dangereuse et séduisante s'en échappait. La Reine de la Cour des Lumières ordonna à ses gardes de se resserrer autour d'elle. Belle et maléfique furent les seuls mots pouvant la décrire ; sa longue et luisante chevelure rousse parcourait son dos sinusoïdalement, ses yeux clairs donnaient l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Personne ne parlait malgré l'atmosphère festive.

Une flèche siffla soudain dans l'air et alla se planter dans la gorge d'un Sorcier qui s'écroula au sol. Le signal avait été lancé, la bataille commençait. Les membres du Cercle arboraient le symbole des Créatures Obscures barré qu'il avaient réussi à dissimuler sous leurs vestes en cuir jusqu'à maintenant. Ils se ruèrent sur les fées, les loup-garous et les sorciers tandis que les autres Chasseurs d'Ombres hésitèrent mais tentèrent de les empêcher de passer. Jocelyne enfonça la lame de son poignard dans la gorge de son adversaire qui se mit à saigner abondamment avant de tomber au sol, inanimé. On la saisit par les épaules et la propulsa contre un mur. Elle se releva avec peine et lança son couteau dans la poitrine d'une femme qui s'effondra en hurlant. Elle tua deux autres personnes avant d'apercevoir Ragnor en mauvaise posture. Il était encerclé par les disciple de Valentin. Magnus Bane essayait de lui venir en aide sans grande efficacité : il était également occupé avec ses assaillants dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi le chaos, les atteignit, déroula son fouet et attaqua. Ils se retournèrent vers elle. L'un d'eux la frappa au visage, elle riposta en l'attrapant par le bras le faisant tomber au sol et lui trancha le cou. Elle fit de même avec le reste. Ragnor lui adressa un signe de reconnaissance. Ithil, quant à lui, se battait au corps-à-corps depuis plus de cinq minutes. Son bras droit pendait dans un angle bizarre. Celui, valide se déplaçait vers son épée qui gisait par-terre. Il la ramassa, taillada son ennemi et s'enfuit non sans l'avoir insulté sous l'effet de la rage. Il prit son arc et ses flèches, visa un groupe et tira. Il sentit soudain, comme un coup de vent, quelque chose lui frôler la peau la lui entaillant. Il glapit de souffrance. Il buta dans une enfant n'ayant guère plus de dix ans allongée, le regard effaré, blanche comme un vampire, le front et les cheveux trempés de devint noir. Lucian s'était transformé, à la place de l'humain se tenait un grand loup gris. Il griffa mortellement deux Chasseurs d'Ombres aux symboles anti-Créatures Obscures avant d'apercevoir Valentin en tenue de combat lui jetant un regard noir. Il se rua sur et faillit le mordre mais son ennemi était trop fort et il le repoussa facilement.

_Lucian ! Lucian !appela Jocelyne, courant vers eux.

Elle lui vint alors en aide. A deux, ils réussirent presque à le terrasser mais il s'enfuit et on ne le revit plus de la bataille.

Plus tard on apprit qu'il avait mis le feu à son manoir et que lui, sa femme et Jonathan, leur fils avaient péri dans l'incendie. Jocelyne, en réalité, s'était exilée aux États-Unis d'Amérique. Elle savait que son mari n'était pas mort. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. Il reviendrait dans quelques années ou quelques mois encore plus puissant. Le corps d'Ithil fut enterré dans le cimetière de Fair Folk.


End file.
